Link Between Time
by Akisolarwing68
Summary: Set up after the events that led Team 5Ds saving the world, years later, Yusei's daughter, being in a normal life, suddenly goes into the past? YXA,CXOOC, JXC. Not really my best summary guys, read and see.
1. Not What You Expected

**Akisolarwing68: **Im starting off in a whole new story, my urges were telling me to write so I decided to post this up. As many writers, you must let out your ideas run wild and see where it get's you, hope you like...

As always I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh5Ds, because clearly I just don't enjoy.

-0-

**Link Between Time**

Not what you expected

It was early in the morning that an erruptive voice could be heard from a nearby vacant house near tops. It was said this voice could wake-up the whole neighborhood with a loud shriek if it could. But not for a girl that was about to get ahead start on her adventure. And it starts today...

"Mom! Why didn't you woke me up!" a girl of the age of 17, with black raven hair as her former father, but without the unnecesarry need of the yellow highlights. Her hair had three spikes on the end of her head, and long hair that reached to her elbow-length tied back in a pony-tail. Her eyes were of her mothers', amber. But didn't had her cat-like eyes, but of her father's instead. She was rummaging through her backpack, trying to find the permission slip that her teacher had assigned her to do the other day then turning it in the following day.

_'Your mother isn't here, she left early to catch her morning shift'_ said a voice.

"Aw man! Why does this always happen to me, of all the people!" she shouted in frustration, banging on the wall.

'_Calm down, honey, don't want to upset your parents when they get home, do you?' _

"I know that, Felgrand, I just can't take it anymore with their schedule rutines. It just aggrivates me" clutcing her fists tightly.

'_Now, now, honey, why don't you settle in preparing yourself and getting ready so you won't be late'_ the dragon said reasuring her.

"I know, I know, I might as well do that instead" trying to cool her temper a bit.

"Talking to yourself, sis?" a male voice said from her front door.

"Yuthel, shut up will ya! I don't have time for your constant biquering!" Yuthel was her little brother apparantly, six years below her. Unlike her, he resembled his father perfectly. He had the same crab hair resemblence, but instead of the yellow highlights they were violet like his mother. Same blue ocean eyes, but cat-like resemblence. And he was already prepared for school as it is.

"All that shouting won't get you a boyfriend these days, sis" he teased.

"...Shut it! And by the way, have you eaten yet?"

"Yea, already have" but when he said that, his stomache had already started grumbling. "Th-this is nothing! he reasured her.

"Yea, yea, when I'm finished, I'll prepare you something to eat alright" she said while putting on her red blazer coat. "Now go wait at the kitchen for me"

Yuthel did as he was told and left her to change.

'_Honey, your too soft on him'_ the dragon said reappearing from the card again.

"I know, but who else leaves their kids without the unnecesarry food for them when they go to school? That's why he always gots his sis to back him up when his parents aren't here"

'_Well you do got a point there. But I have a question, what about the permission slip you are supposed to get signed? Have you given up on it already?'_

"Not yet, I've still got alot of ways to get it signed"she said already putting on her black socks.

_'Suit yourself then, but if you do somehow pull it off, then will we still fight off your rival?'_

"You mean Clare? You bet I will and besides she still thinks she could beat us with her useless tinkerbells? Think again" she scoffed off. Clare was her rival, she was the eighth finalist in a tournament in the world, best for her winning-combo. But luckily for her, she beat her in just one turn, ending her winning streak. And practically humiliating her in school.

'_It_ _was spectacular even for you honey. That shows you are the legitament daughter of your father'_

"Yeah, but I don't want fans of my father thinking I only am what I am because of him. I want them all to know what I truely can do with my own two hands"

'_Good luck, honey, but isn't your brother waiting long enough for you?'_

"Oh right! I totally forgot!" she said, as she saw her dragon go back into her card and grabbing her deck and backpack, dashing over to the kitchen.

By the time she got there, her little brother was talking on the phone. Knowing her, he could of been talking to two specific persons, one: his parents, two: Garnet. And one of those choices could be the right one.

He hanged up and saw her looking up at him, waiting for her to tell her who was he calling.

"It was dad" knowing she would get her answer. He sat on top on one of the bar stools that was on the kitchen.

"So what did dad want?" already grabbing four eggs and craking them and putting them on the pan.

"He said, when we come back, we have to tiddie up the place because everyone is coming over for a party this afternoon"

"A party?" she said.

"Yeah, something about a Team 5Ds reunion?" already smelling the aroma of the already prepared eggs.

"I guess that would be him, bringing over his friends" putting the eggs in two separate plates and handing one over to her brother. "Now eat up"

"No bread?"

"Fine, you want jelly with it?" putting the bread in the toster.

"Yeah"

When the bread was finished tosting, she put jelly on both the toast and handed them over to him. She went to the refrigerater to grab milk. Went to the cupboard to grab two cups and poured the milk in both the cups, and handed the other to him. When they were both finished it was time to go to school, Duel Academy.

-0-

By the time both siblings arrived at school, it was thirty minutes till school started so there was no need to rush.

"Yo, Sinclair!" said a voice call over to her.

When she looked over, it was her best friend, Jackel, Former Jack Atlas' son. He had his same dad's hair style but with unnecesarry stray of hairs on each of his ears. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue blazer uniform that the school provided for the boys. And black pants and shoes.

"So are you ready to go on the field trip today?" he said.

"Shoot! I was so distracted on making my brother breakfast that I forgot all about someone signing it!" she said clearly frustrated.

Jackel noticed this, considering he already got accustomed to her quick temper and tantrumphs. "Don't worry I'll stay here, my lame of a father didn't signed it either last night"

"But that's not the point here. I wanted to go so I could beat Clare there!"

"Why bother? You are always beating her constantly whenever we practice duel?"

'_Told you, honey, you should of gotten it signed when you had the time. But you were busy concentrating on building your deck in order to beat her'_ her dragon said.

"Shut up!" she said.

"I didn't say anything?" Jackel said slightly confused.

'Oh that's right, only I could see Felgrand. And talking to him is as clearly the same as talking to a real live person' Sinclair thought. On the other end, she could hear Felgrand snikering.

"Well anyway, how about we meet up at your place this afternoon" he said.

"Oh that's right, you are coming over too. So as-

"Hello Sinclair" a voice called out to her.

"Garnet" she finished saying. Garnet was Jackel's little sister, same age as Yuthel. She has a similar face from Carly, Jack's wife, also had the same black hair. She had on glasses, but not the same as her mom. She wore a white shirt with a yellow string around her neck and a red blazer uniform, for the girls. A black shirt, knee-cut black socks and brown shoes.

"Hi, little sis. Shouldn't you be with _Yuthel_?" Jackel said.

"I can't find him anywhere? So I came to Sinclair to see if he knew where he was" she said.

"Well now that you mentioned it, he was beside me just a minute ago?" she said noticing that her brother wasn't beside her.

"That scranny little brat is probably just ignoring you or something" he said. "You know how you are always pestering him when you need a favor for him?"

"Well if that's the case...I really didn't mean to" she said slightly disapointed. She and Yuthel were the best of friends, they would always hang around like they are two peas in a pod. Unbreakable.

"Stop that Jackel! You know that's not the case here. He could be probably inside already" Sinclair said trying to make Garnet a bit happy.

"You know that isn't the case, who knows, maybe he's a stubborn-old-OW, What the hell!"

"What was that, Jackass?" Yuthel said holding and tossing a small rock on his hand.

"Yuthel where were you? You were making Garnet feel worried here" his sister said.

"Well sorry, I was off saying hi to my friends, in case you haven't noticed. But you were to concerned about Jackass over here to even notice"

Sinclair could feel a bit of heat rising to her face, and could tell it was a bit of pink. How could her brother think Jackel and her could be more than just friends.

"Now listen here you" Jackel started. "Me and your sister could never be that because we are just _friends_, you hear me?"

"_Sure, _and I'm supposed to believe that? What do you take me for?" he said severely amused by this.

"Why you little..."Jackel said, clearly not amused by this.

The bell to the school rang, informing the other students class was about to start soon.

Soon both Sinclair and Jackel were in their class waiting for the teacher to take roll. Clare was busy eyelining her eyes and texting on her phone whenever a text appeared.

Then when the teacher was done, he announced the students to turn in the permission slips he had passed yesterday. The raven haired duelist sunk on her desk probably disapointed about not getting it signed. The blonde just sighed.

"Students" the teacher announced. "although some of you turned them in, the rest will stay here taking a test" as when he said this, half of the students groaned in annoiyance. The rest cheered.

"Well, well, looks like dweeb gets to stay here and take a test, how sad"Clare plainly said.

"Hey Jackel, how much you want to bet princess here, didn't want to take the test?" she said ignoring Clare even being there.

"I don't know, I'd say she planned this all along, wouldn't you say?" he said.

"Hey listen, the both of you! I had about it to here with you and your nonsense" she said.

"Whatever princess" the raven haired girl said.

"Yeah, have fun and tell us how it went, but it will probably bore us the minute you start it" chuckled the blond.

With that the brown haired girl went off, still annoid by her classmates. Both Sinclair and Jackel just laughed. Soon it was time for the students to go to the field trip, the rest stay. Clare went with her face full of joy and showing it off to the blond and raven haired duelist.

"Good times, right Jackel" she said.

"You bet" he said. Both high-fiving with glee.

It was that time already when school was over, both teenagers walking over to the parking lot waiting for both their siblings to arrive. "So how did you think you did on the test?"

"To tell you the truth, not too well" Jackel said. "You?"

"I did great" with a smile on her face. Typically for her, she was smarter than Jackel, even in dules. Differnce between the two, nobody knows.

"Hey big bro" said Garnet along with Yuthel by her side. Unlike her, Yuthel had a different expression on his face, and it was nothing but a happy face.

"What is it sport? Had a bad day today?" his sister said a bit concerend of her younger sibling.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said with a bit annoiyed in his voice.

"When you say it like that, there's no telling what happened. So spill it out"

Her brother didn't say a word. Soon silence was engulfing the four teens. Until she had to brake the silence.

"Fine" she said. "Tell me, or else I'll tell your secret to the world right now" she implied, surely this will get him out.

"Well if you want it that bad, I'll tell your secret. How's that?" he said, clearly not going without a fight.

"Tch...fine let's go then"she said. Both starting to leave and leaving both Garnet and her brother in confusion.

-0-

When they arrived, they got started on cleaning their room, since they have no maid after all. Sinclair would be left with cleaning the kitchen, her room, and her parents room. Yuthel would be left with the living room and his room, easy for him not to complain. When they finished cleaning everything, they then settled on doing their homework until both their parents arrived.

The first to come was their mother. She had on a white lab coat, under it was a pink shirt. And a red skirt with low heels. Her violet-red hair tied back into a bun.

"Hello my darlings, how was school" their mother said.

"Like it always is, boring" Yuthel said not even turning to face his mother.

"Yuthel! That's not how I raised you"Aki said.

"Of course you didn't, Sinclair did" he said.

Aki was about to storm over there to slap him but Sinclair intervined. So she slapped her in the process.

"Mom"ignoring the pain she just got."Let's not do this...let's just discuss this after the reunion,shall we?"

Her mother, seeing this decided to let it go, but not after grabbing a wet cloth and appliying it onto her daughter's left cheek. It showed a little like someone knocked her out cold, but that was clearly the case. "I'll be speaking to you clearly young man" his mother said leaving in order to take out the bruise off her cheek.

"What's your problem, Yuthel?" his sister said.

"My problem? What's yours? Stopping her in order to protect me?"

"Well I had to protect you? Don't you get it?"

"Clearly I don't. Now dad is going to ask alot of questions, which you can't solve all by yourself"

"Tell me what's wrong with you? You've clearly been acting this way ever since school ended today? What's eating you up?"

"Nothing alright, now can we discuss this after the party already"

Hearing this, she still didn't want to stop but knew she had to. After the whole sharaid, the guests were already coming in. Jack was the first to enter with his family, never changed a bit. Well Carly, she removed her glasses and went to contacts, revealing her beautifull eyes.

The second to arrive were the twins. They are in their twenties, Ruka being a teacher at an elementary school. While Rua still trying to be the best Turbo Duelist second to Yusei and Jack of course. But for his appetite, never changes.

The last was the tail signer, Crow Hogan. As for him, still following what Jack had did in order to get stronger. But lived by himself at a nearby appartment near tops.

Everyone was having a good time, friendly chatter, talking from back then. But not was all well from a certain person. Sinclair, who was outside the balcony, was thinking after the party of how it will go. Thinking, she didn't notice a person coming approaching her.

"Hey, why are you here when you could be inside hanging around having a good time?"

"Oh hey Uncle Crow" it was not like it was really her uncle, but she liked to call him that.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, not to call me Uncle Crow. It makes me sound like I'm getting old already" he laughed.

"Sorry...Crow"

"Hey, what's the matter? Do you feel sick?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just thinking?"

"Thinking about what?"

'_Yes, honey, thinking about what?'_ her dragon appeared again, but with a teasing sound.

"Shut up" she muttered, feeling a bit flustered.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, no its nothing"she said. "So how are the orphans going along? Still well mentained?"

"Yeah, they have grown up really fast, they were the best thing in my life" he said.

"Oh...I wish I could of seen them when they were little?"

"But you couldn't because you where in Aki's stomache?" he teased.

"But...still. It would have been nice"

Suddenly a noice could be heard from the sky.

She gasped, standing up quickly for a better view. But the sky seemed fine as it was. She turned to Crow who was giving her a confused look.

"Did you hear that Crow?"

"Hear what? The noice that is coming from inside?"

"No, a noise from the sky"

"I didn't hear anything?"

_'He clearly can't hear anything honey? Must be death?'_ her dragon said.

**Child of the head and claw signer...**

"Huh"soon the sky was turning black, with thunder and clouds. "What's going on?"

'_Honey, look!'_

When she turned, she saw that Crow was frozen, but when she looked back at the house and all around her, it was more like time stopped turning.

**Child...you are our only hope...**

With that, she felt like she was being sucked in, slowly drifting into darkness.

-0-

**Akisolarwing68: **Well hope you enjoyed it, if not, just tell me...So that way I'll just stop were I am or simply continue. Hope that helps to get that out of the way.

And please review or comment. Thank you.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Akisolarwing68:** As promised I finished with this chapter for now. I have posted Crystal Hearts (if you read this) and I might have tookin too long to actually post this chapter so I apologize for that.

Always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, because clearly I just don't. Enjoy!

-0-

**Link Between Time**

Familiar Faces

I could feel myself being drifted off into what seemed to be nowhere. It feels rather like I've been here for too long. Or at least that's how it felt to me.

I woke up, soon feeling a growing pain inside my head. Strange? It didn't seem as if I was sleeping. I must have been unconsious for a long time. I tried to retaliate the things that happened so far. My morning 'late' rutine that I always have. Going off to school like a normal girl would do. Nagging and ignoring Clair, like Jackel and me always do. Having the sort of discussion with my mom. Having that reunion, then talking with Crow...soon after that...things went a bit freaky from then on I suppose?

But...I couldn't help see where I was. Sure enough I was in a desolated place, filled with boxes after boxes after boxes; probably filled with trash I suppose? I looked up to see that the sky was cloudy, meaning about to rain soon. I tried to stand up, easy enough so my head wouldn't hurt as much.

'_Having a bit of trouble, honey?_'

That voice! ''Felgrand? Is that you?" noticing the dragon infront of me.

'_Why yes it is me? You hit your head a bit too hard or what to even recognizing me, honey?_'

"Sorry Felgrand, is that I forgot I brought you along with me"

'_That's a bit cold of you, honey_' the dragon said, a bit discouraged.

"Well now since you are here, do you know this place by anychance?"

'_Not that I recall? Why don't we check it out, honey?_'

"Good idea"

-0-

It had probably been a few hours as we roamed through the city streets. Turns out we where in an alley next to a store. Go figure. As we went further in to the town, I soon realized where we were. New Domino City.

"But how could we have gotten back home?"

'_Seems a bit different, honey. Look_' guiding me to a nearby newspaper stand.

"It says...New Domino City and Satellite have...become one?"

'_What does that mean, honey?_'

"My father said, he and his friends helped rebuild the bridge to connet both together. But...this was supposed to hapened long time ago. Why are they giving this out right now?"

'_Look at the date!_' the golden dragon said.

"What! But this can't be? I'm...I'm"

'_In the past_'

-0-

"Hey lady! Wake up!...Man I think she's out cold?" a male voice said.

I could hear a voice...but it was different from Felgrand's voice. I could feel two strong arms, trying to shake me. But that was just making my headache return to me, out of all the luck why now?

"Urgh...what's the big idea?...Ow my head" I said grabbing hold of my head so it won't fall of me.

"Oh good you have awoken, really lady, you shouldn't sleep here out in the open like that? I almost ran over you for crying out loud"

"Well you should hav-" It coudn't be! "Crow?"

"Huh? You know my name? Strange, I haven't recalled ever meeting you before?" He was wearing a yellow jacket, reading Quick Bird Delivery. Under it, his same orange shirt and green pants and brown boots.

"...Uh well, you see I, uh..." I could feel myself stuttering. I mean what should I tell him. Its not like me to stutter for crying out loud!

"Well a proper thank you would have been nice, you know" he said.

"What! Why?"

"If it wasn't for me, you could have been run over from anybody else"

"I don't give thanks, especially to you for that matter. And if I recall, you should be saying that to me because you are the one that almost ran over _me_"

"What?"

"Ha! Got you, so say it now" I demanded it.

'_You two act like a couple of kids fighting for who knows what_'

"Now its not the time Felgrand" I muttered angrily.

"Who are you talking to?" he said confused.

"Nothing! So come on, what are you waiting for?" trying to change the subject.

"Sorry but no can do, I got to get back to work. I'm running a bit late" as he grabbed hold of his helmet.

"Wait! What? You just can't leave me here?"

"What? Don't you live around here?"

"No, apparently not...I came here shortly after"

"Oh, wait I know. Here" handing me a piece of paper. "This is the place where me and my friends live. Just go to that place and say Crow sent you there, okay?"

"But I"

"Just go there okay" as he started the engine on. "Oh and that's from my apology from before" as he soon left.

'_He seems more mature, honey_' he said mokingly.

"Shut up" I muttered. That Crow, always giving out some way to repay the favor. Looks like he's still the same as the future Crow.

-0-

"Here's the place" as I was looking at a building, the letters reading Poppo Time. It was a clock shop that I recall Zora owned the store. And that she let my father and his two friends live here.

'_Nothing much has change here, honey_' the golden dragon said.

"Yeah, no kidding" I said. Surely my father would be here now.

As I proceded to enter the garage, I heard voices, which seemed to be alot. I took a deep breath and entered only to see the noices shut off and a heard of eyes staring at me.

"Who are you?" a tall blonde man said. He appeared to be Jack, do to the familiar australian acsent. He seemed to be the same as the future Jack, same clothes same every thing.

"I'm Sinclair, Crow asked me to come here" I said.

"Crow told you to what?" Jack said angrily.

"Calm down Jack, let her speak" a raven-haired man said. That was dad of course. He had the same facial features, with the whole mark of course. But he never wore a blue jacket with orange handi-cap garments. Nor brown boots. "So why did he sent you here for?"

"Well, you see he found me unconsious infront of the newspaper stall. And he offered me a place to stay seeing as how I have no place to go for the time being"

"Nuh, uh. We are not taking another person in. We have enough as it is" Jack said.

"You are so cold Jack" a magneta haired girl said. Mom? She had on this weird hair clip on. If you even call it a hair clip? Same goes for her clothes. It seemed like a victorian red dress, with black gloves on. Her...chest was slightly showing. Not very...mom-like I suppose.

"Hey, maybe she could stay with us Ruka?" a green haired boy said.

"Rua, we can't just let a random person come into our house like that" said a green haired girl.

Twins? Meaning...

"Oh, how cute!"

"Wha-" both kids said.

"How adorable you two are. So this is how you two were when you were young" I said hugging them.

"Um, do we know you?" Rua said kind of blushing with the contact.

'_Honey, we mustn't let them know we are from the future_'

"Huh?" Ruka said noticing the spirit.

"I um...sorry about that" I said letting go of the twins. "I kinda mistook you for two other kids that sort of resemble you two"

"Um, was that a spirit just now?" the small green haired girl said.

Huh? A spirit? Meaning Felgrand! Could she have heared of what he said just now? "Uh what spirit?"

"Oh, uh never mind"

"So, Sinclair, where did you come from?" Aki said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um, I don't recall knowing where exactly...I just sort of came" not knowing what to say.

"So you just came like 'poof' there, is that right?" she said.

"That's exactly...though I don't know how to get there" saying the last bits in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So um, who are you all by any chance?" Although I already know all of you.

"Well as you can see, I'm Aki and this is Yusei" pointing at my dad. "Theses two are Rua and Ruka. This here mister arrogant, is Jack"

"That would be Jack Atlas, to you!"

Soon the door was open to reveal Crow has arrived.

"There you are" Jack while walking up to Crow. "Tell your_ girlfriend _we can't have her staying here. We have enough room as it is"

That part got me caught up...did he just say me and Crow are...

"Wait! Hold on there Jack" the blackwing duelist said. "I just barely met her"

I could see a bit of red forming through his cheeks.

"Don't be cruel Jack" Yusei said. "I'm sure we could work this out for her to stay here"

"Don't tell me you have fallen for her too?"

"Th-that's not what I'm trying to say?" he flustered. "R-right Aki?"

"Hmph...are you?" Clearly not getting it.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "I mean I know Crow found me out there unconsious and all, doesn't mean we are 'one' right ooff the bat. I just came here so I could have a place to stay until I figure things out clearly, okay?"

"I still say we should take her to our place, Ruka"

"Rua!" his sister scolded.

"That would be a great idea" Jack said. "That way we won't have to see them making out somewhere"

"JACK!" everyone said.

"I'm just saying"

"Well how about you stay at my place, my parents are off on a far away trip anyway" Aki said.

"Good idea Aki" Yusei said.

"Hmph, don't flatter yourself too much Yusei. I'm only doing it so you won't have to see her _every_ morning when you wake up"

I wondered if that's how they acted on their wedding day?

"So its decided then, she'll live with you then" Crow said.

"Afraid so" I said. Today afficially, I will stay at my mother's house...oh goody.

-0-

**Akisolarwing68: **Might be a bit short, I don't know. Well hope it wasn't a bit boring or unenthustiastically for you. But its your opinion on that.

Please review, comment, question, and thank you.


	3. The Party Invitation Part 1

**Akisolarwing68:** Sorry I haven't posted this story for a long(way long) time. I was busy downloading YGO5Ds episodes(to get info). But really, to tell you the truth, after the lack of reviews, I was going to discontinue this story, but seeing how it isn't. I'll continue it for now, we'll see.

Always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, because clearly I just don't. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Link Between Time<strong>

The Party Invitation Part 1

**There were three people, I yet not recognized. They were an odd ones, even for me. There was a tall one, probably the leader, for he had a long beard. He also had his mouth covered with an infinity symbol. There was a medium, henchmen I suppose? He had also a symbol, but were his left eye is covered. Then the last one, also the same, but in the right eye.**

**All are yet unfamiliar to me, but it sure made my stomache turn into knots. Something tells me there might have been a reason why I'm here? Yet I don't know what exactly? I need to somehow find out who brought me here, and why, or else it would be too late...**

_'Morning sleepy-head' _a voice said. Judging by the tone of the voice it'd have to be none other than Felgrand.

"Urg...morning Felgrand" I said, trying to sit up straight. Yesterday sure got me good. After all what I've been through, it sure made me tired. I mean who wouldn't?

'_Didn't sleep well, honey?' _the golden dragon said, a bit conserned from my health.

"Yeah...just a bit tired, but I'm okay though" I said.

_'You better take it easy, honey. Or else you could fall down in any second'_

"Alright, I'll do that then" I then looked at my surroundings. I was in a room(guestroom to be exact) There was a tv, a closet, and a restroom. Then I remembered Aki taking me in here, so I wouldn't be near Yusei. Well that's what I think though, she probably thinks so too, but she offered to anyways.

_'Honey, should we go find out in town to look for clues?'_

"Why?" I said.

'_Because I rather not be here. It's too awkward to say the least' _he said.

"You just want to duel is that right? Or maybe are you bothered by my mom taking us in?" Truth is, Felgrand never really liked my mom at all. I couldn't guess why, she wasn't in the house to get to know her. Distant people are the number one thing that Felgrand doesn't like.

_'Yeah...that's it'_ He just looked the other way, not showing his expression. Tough times comes in heavy duties I guess.

"Alright we'll go, but in one condition"

_'And what my that be, honey?'_

"That you consider liking this Aki at least. You know, like getting to know her a bit?"

_'...Fine, I'll try to'_

"Okay now, let's go then" but as I was about to get up from my bed, the door opened. It was Aki.

"Hey, your awake" she said. "You want breakfast?"

"Um...well I was just about to go out" I said.

"Well, I was just about to ask you after having breakfast, if you would join me to go shopping"

"Shopping? Wait a minute! Hold on! I'll never go near that place!" I said. Shopping was the worst thing in my life, second to my rival, Clare.

"Why? It'll be fun. Come on, I know you want to empress Crow, you know?" she smiled.

"It-its not like that at all! You see, me and Cro-" but I was cut-off by her interrupting me.

"I'm just joking" she giggled. "I just wanted to maybe buy you clothes, considering you didn't brought a suitcase or a bag with you"

"...Well that is true" Of course cause I wasn't brought here by an airplane for that matter!

"Now come on, my chief has prepared us breakfast already" as she soon left leaving me behind to at least change clothes. Considering she at least let me borrow pajamas to wear.

As I desended down the stairs, already changed into the clothes I wore yesterday, I saw Aki already seated on her seat.

When I got seated, her chief handed me a plate; eggs and a toast.

"So Sinclair, do you duel?"

"Yes I do, I even have a deck with me" showing her the deck. "Its considered in a dragunity type of deck"

"Oh, can I see. I'll let you see mine" showing me her deck.

"I guess" handing it over to her, and the same to me. It was really cool that my mom haded this sort of deck of her own. Black Rose Dragon was my favorite from hers, it showed how much the two resembled each other.

"Oh, you have synchros too, I thought you wouldn't cause of the front card" showing me Felgrand.

"I consider Felgrand my favorite card, that's why I normally put it in the front. The synchros are its friends when Felgrand's having trouble with a foe. You know, like a back-me-up sort of thing"

"Oh, well that's a good idea too" she smiled. We resumed eating and didn't talk much there.

When we finished, we headed over to the New Domino City Mall.

* * *

><p>"Ruka! Ruka! Guess what! Guess what!" the energetic green-haired boy said.<p>

"What is it Rua?" slightly annoyed by her brother's behavior.

"I just beat my new highest score! Better than Tenpai" he said. Tenpai was Rua and Ruka's friend.

"That's great Rua, but can you see I was sleeping"

"Sorry Ruka, but I was so excited I had to tell somebody" he said.

"But why me? Couldn't you have told somebody else?"

"Well everybody seemed to be busy. Yusei, Jack, and Crow are busy out practice dueling while Aki and Sinclair are off somewhere" he said. "So you were the only one here"

"Urg..." Annoiying indeed.

* * *

><p>"Here we're are, New Domino City Mall"<p>

"So this is the mall...its huge" I cringed. Just thinking of all the time we might spend here. At this rate we might not make it out at all!

"Now come on, let's go" as she dragged me...to the living hell.

**Hours later...**

"Man I'm beat, how are you holding up Sinclair?"

"...Terrific" as I was laid down the floor, unable to move any farther. I mean seriously, how does she do that? Not getting the least bit tired from all that walking around the mall! I mean did you see that, it HUGE!

"Well since, we're finished shopping, how about we go back home?" she said.

"That's a good thing you said all day"

* * *

><p>"Hey Yusei, I was thinking, why don't we have a party for Sinclair today?" Crow said. All three had finished with their preparations and strategies for the WRPG.<p>

"No way in hell!" said Jack.

"Why not Jack? It might be a good idea so she could feel welcomed here, after arriving in New Domino" the carrot-top said.

"As far as we know, we don't necessarily know her completely. And what if she is a spy from another team to get information on us?" he said.

"Well we won't know until we try?"

"Crow's right, maybe it will be a good idea to have a party for her" Yusei said. "I mean she doesn't know anybody, and she doesn't know where to go?"

"See Jack, Yusei's with me" Crow said.

"But you will be incharge of it Crow"

"What!"

"Yeah, you heard him Crow, your in _charge_" Jack snikered.

"Urg..."

* * *

><p><strong>Akisolarwing68:<strong> Sorry if its a bit short, but at least I posted. But don't worry, I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Nothing much all I could say exept thanking you for considering this story to go on. Oh and I will try to post the next chapter for** Crystal Hearts**, for the one's who are still waiting on it.

Please review and thank you all.


	4. The Party Invitation Part 2

**Akisolarwing68: **Thank you for the people who reviewed. This story would have been posted yesterday, but unfortunatelly my bro had to have a sleepover with some of his friends (basically playing a children's card game) we (including me) lost track of time so we had to sleep at 3:05am. But as promised, I posted.

**For the reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter:**

OtakuHarunaHimawari

susl

Always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, because clearly I just don't. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Link Between Time<strong>

The Party Invitation Part 2

"Hey Aki, where do you want me to put these bags?" I said. After arriving shortly after the New Domino City Mall, we've decided to take a small break from all that walking before we actually put everything up.

"In your room of course, take those as souviniors for when you go back home, okay" she said. "Hey, do you want a bit of a treat?"

"Sure, I'd love some. Thank you"

"Alright, I'll be right back"she said as she went into the kitchen.

"Man, I'm beat" as I sat on the couch. "...But I'm glad I got to enjoy being with my mom...wish Yuthel was here, but he probably wouldn't like the fact that we went shopping"

'_You miss home, honey?' _appearing beside me.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure you do too. But I wonder if how are we ever going to go home?"

_'We'll figure something out honey. We just haven't looked yet'_

"...Yeah" just then Aki came back from the kitchen, holding two cups of ice-cream and two spoons.

"Here, its vanilla flavored" as she handed me the cup. She took a sit next to me and started eating her ice-cream. "Oh, I forgot. Yusei called and said for us to go over there to visit"

"Just to visit?" I said. Mostly people wouldn't just come over there just to have a friendly talk, that would be weird. Even for me.

"Sure? Now finish your ice-cream so we could go. Maybe you could wear one of your clothes" she said, although I could have sworn I saw a small smirk forming on her face.

"What's that look for?" I said.

"What look? I don't see anything" pretending like she doesn't know.

_'I think she's schiming something, honey'_

"Yeah...I think so too" I said in a whisper and continued eating the rest of the ice-cream in silence.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rua, you don't want to be late, do you?" the green-haired girl said.<p>

"Wait just a second Ruka, I'm almost finished with this level" Rua said.

"Come on Rua" she was really getting impatient now. She saw the cord to the game. Well if you won't stop him then that will. With that she pulled the cord and the game immidietly turned off.

"What! What happened! My video game!" Rua said. "I was almost close in beating Tenpai!"

"Oh get over it already, and hurry up and change" she said.

"...Okay" as he walked to his room to change. Seriously, its hard to come up with a way to get him to do something. Even if it means turning off his games.

* * *

><p>"I knew it! And I will not put on that dress!" I said coawering on a nearby corner. After I had finished my ice-cream, she had told me to go to her room unfortunately. But when I got there, she suddenly picked out a dress! It was a tight fitting black dress.<p>

"Oh come on, you'll look great in it, I asure you" she said, her eyes gleeming of evil.

"No, no, no! You put it on instead, I will not wear that dress!" I said. Over my dead body!

_'Honey, why not wear it? It'll look good on you...especially for Crow' _he snickered.

_'That will just make it worse on me! Urgh...is there anyway on passing through this situaton?...Oh wait there's one!'_ I thought.

"Why not you put it on yourself? It'll look good on you...especially for Yusei's taste" I said. I saw her body began to stifen, looking rather shocked. Bingo.

"W-w-what are you talking about? T-that is none of your business" she said, trying to keep her cool...well trying too at least.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm just going over now to my room. So if you'll just excuse me-" almost close to the door.

"Wait" she said not looking up.

"What is it?" Was it something I said? Well of course, I probably hit a sensitive spot to make her feel this way.

"...Please don't say..that to Yusei" she said looking down. Well whatever the case was, if it really made her that way, then I won't.

"I won't Aki. Just let's this keep it a secret, okay?"

She turned and nodded with a small smile on her face.

"But...if you really, really, want me to keep it a secret, please don't let me wear that dress" I practically pleaded.

"Alright, but just for today" she said. "Now let's get dressed, and hurry over to Yusei's"

* * *

><p>"How much do you think they'll take anyway?" said a grumpy Jack. He, unlike the rest, was sitting on the chair, drinking his coffee.<p>

"I'm sure they'll come Jack, I already called Aki to come just a few minutes ago" Yusei said while setting up the table along with Crow.

"And _somebody_ said they didn't want to have a party" the carrot-top mumbled.

"What did you say!" the blonde said.

"What you heard!" Crow said.

"Both of you calm down, we need to settle down before they-" but he was cut-off by the door opening.

"Yusei!" the twins said.

"Rua, Ruka, you came" the raven-haired duelist said as he went up to them.

"Of course we did Yusei" the boy said. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, how could we when we have a new friend with us. With the help of Crow of course"

"What?" said Crow who was a bit flustered.

"Good luck Crow, we're ruting for you" both twins said with a thumbs up.

"W-w-what! What are you kids saying? You're too young to be saying those things infront of adults" Crow said.

"Hmph, they are right Crow. These kids know what's going on here" Jack said.

"Shut up Jack! What about you? Why don't you make a move on Carly? Or are you afraid to lose her again just like from the Dark Signer event?"

"Crow, I don't think you should have-" Yusei said, but it was too late. For Jack had already grabbed Crow from his shirt and lifted him up, already enraged.

"What do you know, huh? What could you possibly know how I felt at that time!" Jack said.

"Uhhh...tch"

"You don't, huh? So quit acting like you know, because really you don't!" with that he tossed Crow near the wall and left the room.

"Crow, are you alright?" Yusei said along with the twins.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just a bit bruised up, but nothing that serious" he said.

"We're sorry Crow. If we haven't have brought that up, none of this would have happened" Rua said.

"Na, don't worry. In reality, it was my fault that I even brought that up. I mean, not considering Jack's feelings"

"What you did there was wrong Crow. You should of thought it through before you blurted out something you didn't wanted to say" Yusei said.

"I know...Look, can we go back to the party? I don't want none of this to ruin Sinclair's arrival party" the blackwing duelist said. "I mean there won't be much time before they arrive"

"You're right" he said. "Rua, Ruka, why don't you help me put on some snacks on the table?"

"Sure thing Yusei" leaving Crow by himself.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Aki? You've been quite after we left your house, what's up?" I said.<p>

"Well...No, nothings wrong, forget it" she said.

"You know...someone told me, if somethings really wrong with you, you should let it out. You know, to cleanse your body and stuff"

"Well...it's about"

"It's about what?" I said.

"...Yusei" though I could see a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"If its about what I said in your house, forget it okay. I really didn't mean what I said" Me and my big mouth.

"No, your right...And I've been thinking...when you said you'll keep it a secret. I felt that maybe we could be best friends, you know from now on I mean" she said.

"You want me to be a best friend to you?" I said.

"Yeah, why not. You and me are sort of alike you know" she said. Well duh, I'm your daughter!

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way" scratching my head.

_'Honey, it looks you have a friend, too bad its your mom' _Felgrand snickered.

I paid no attention to him for right now. All I could think about, how glad I was able to come here after all.

* * *

><p>"We're here" Aki said.<p>

Everyone saw us and greeted us as we desended further into the garage. The twins were the first to give me a hug.

"Sinclair-neechan! You came!" Rua said.

"What's all the sudden formalities now?" I said.

"We just wanted to now officially make you into one of our new member in our group" this time Ruka saying.

"Me? Part of your group?"

"Yep, that's why Crow made you this party for you coming here in New Domino City" Rua said.

"Is it true Crow?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah..well now that your here, why don't we start the party!" he said giving a shout to the other crew members. Though by the looks of it, he didn't seemed quite happy about it.

Through the rest of the party, everyone was enjoying the party, exept Crow of course. Aki had fallen on a pie that Jack had secretly put on the floor. Before I even had the chance to tell her to watch out, she had already fallen head-straight into it. But Aki took her revenge of course. She had thrown Jack's coffee onto his wheel of fortune, covering it with coffee stains.

Yusei was helping Aki getting her face cleaned, although they soon both had to wipe yet another, but this time Jack had thrown a set of multiple types of pies right in each of their faces. Soon both the twins decided to join in on the _'supposively'_ pie fight. But of course, I decided to let low on this one.

I had went outside for a bit of fresh air. But when I went outside, Crow was there siting looking at the stars. It was already night.

"Why are you out here Crow? Shouldn't you be inside with the rest of the gang?" I said. This situation reminded me alot like that night before I came here. But this was vise-versa.

"I...just wanted to be here, enjoying the cool breeze and the set of stars that are out here" he said.

"Well wouldn't you be rather enjoying yourself though, instead of being alone?"

"Well, your here. Meaning I'm not really alone now, aren't I?" he smirked.

"You must be mistaken, I just went outside to just get some fresh air nothing more" feeling a bit of heat on my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I was joking" he said.

"Tch, don't play around with me,you know"

"Sorry, sorry, its just..." he began. "Its just I've been thinking alot of things lately"

"Like what things?" My heart begining to race a bit.

"Like...that silly arguement I had with Jack. Although I still don't consider it to be silly..."

"Just an arguement?" I said, feeling my hopes up for nothing. "So what was the arguement about anyway?"

"I would rather not talk about it...besides, moments like these you musn't ruin" he said.

What...What! Moments like these, you musn't ruin? Could it be what I think it is!

"W-w-what do you mean?" trying to keep it cool.

"Like..." he said, getting rather close to me. Our faces were inches away, each feeling each other's breath. Almost closing the gap...

"Crow! Come join us! Aki's about to throw eight pies at once to Jack!" Rua said. Not before long, regaining our composior and breaking away from each other quickly. "Huh? What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Uh n-nothing Rua, we were just talking. R-right Sinclair?" he said.

"Uh, y-yeah!" although a bit flustered for answering quickly.

"I'll be right there Rua, Sinclair do you want to see?" he said.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit longer" I said.

"Well alright" as he pated my head and soon left.

"That...touch" I said.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I could feel images of Sinclair soon coming towards me. But what are these? How come...I suddenly know Sinclair?...Who is really Sinclair?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Akisolarwing68: <strong>Cliffhanger, unfortunatelly. Why are images soon revealed in Crow's mind? Will he know who Sinclair truely is? Stay tuned to fine out.** [A word for the following people who read this, the story **Link Between Time **and** Crystal Hearts **will be sort of on stand-by, due to the fact that soon by next week me having school. So until then, I'll try to update, when I have the time. (Going to be a senior this week!)]**

Please review and thank you.


	5. Kids Are Indeed Influencial

**Akisolarwing68:** Ugh! Finally finished! few... (sigh) a big relief indeed, there were too much stuff to handle with my schedule in school, wanted to get out of a certain class, and I finally did! Well anyway, going into topic here: I know I have not updated, but I did now so that's good. Bad news, people who wanting to read Crystal Hearts might not be happening for a while, I'm pretty much stuck in there, so yeah. And I might (cough) be** posting **(cough) **another story **(cough) (cough). Kay, now for the intro's!

**For the one's who reviewed the previous chapter:**

Bookworm2131

OtakuHarunaHimawari

Butterflysparkle1012

Always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, because clearly I just don't. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Link Between Time<strong>

Kids Are Indeed Influencial

**Crow's POV**

"Crow, what's wrong?" a voice said to me. I looked up to see Yusei with the look of worriedness all written over his face. Plus some white colored frosting, must've been from that pie.

"Nothing's wrong Yusei, just tired" I tried as best to give one of my smiles, the one's I use on the orphans, but he saw straight to that. Then I just decided it would be best just to tell a lie to him instead, let's see if that would work. "Okay, okay, maybe not so great okay. I'm just been out of it since before the party ever began, okay?"

"Look Crow" whipping a bit of the frosting away with a piece of cloth, "you shouldn't let that get you down. I know the whole arguement with Jack must've got to you alot, but try to enjoy this day, especially for Sinclair"

Sinclair! That word!...Why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before? Argh, this is making my head go zig-zags all over the place!

"Crow? Are you still in there buddy? Come on snap out of it." Yusei said. But to no avail the blackwing duelist was still in his own little world. "Sorry about this Crow, but you kind of need it right now". He turned around and got a circular object, filled with delicious filling and put it straight to Crow's face.

"Yusei! What the hell?" whipping away frosting away from his eyes.

"Well sorry Crow, but you just seemed to be spaced-out, so I had no choice" chuckeling a bit from the scene in front of him.

"Ha,ha, very funny Yusei" I said, glaring at him, well with a bit of frosting on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki's POV<strong>

"Sinclair, are you in here" I said, opening the door leading outside. I saw Sinclair sitting on the stairway looking up at the night sky, pondering I guess. I walked over, my shoes claping over for every step I took.

"Oh, done with the pie-throwing Aki?" she said.

"Yeah, Jack deserved it, making a fool out of me will he?" huffing of remembering that moment.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Yusei, mind if I sit with you?" I said. He looked up and gave me those aw-enspiring smiles of his and patted the seat next to him confirming as a yes. I blushed and slowly sat down, making sure I didn't sit too close. That way it would be less awkward of the whole situation. _

_"Are you enjoying yourself Yusei?" I said._

_"Yeah sure am, are you?" he answered. It was hard to answer him, who wouldn't right? With those hypnotic eyes, gorgeious smile, tanned tone of skin..._

_"Aki?"_

_"...Lips" _

_"Huh?"_

_"...so perfect"_

_"Aki, are you okay?"_

_"Huh?" snapping me out. "Yusei, did you say something?" only realizing I was saying the things from my mind. Oh dear god! I did not! Quickly I sat up and excused myself to get a drink, anything to get away from that whole mess I just made. I could hear Yusei telling me to wait, but I just continued on. _

_"Aki! Watch out!" I heard Yusei call out, but soon something sqishy hit me straight on my face._**[A/N: Head-shot!]**_I heard laughter none other than Jack, the freakin jerk. All I could taste was the taste of embarrasment and anger, anger to kill Jack!_

_"Aki, are you okay?" Yusei said while whipping away the pink colored frosing away. I swear, if it wasn't for the pink frosting, my face wouldn't be too easy to notice. "Jack, why did you do that for?" I heard Yusei call out._

_"Oh? You want one too?" he said. "Well, I'll gladly give it to ya" as he threw one straight at him. _

_"Hey! Jack is throwing pies!" Rua said. "Let's go over there and join them Ruka"_

_"Oh, alright" she said. "But you better not throw me a chocolate flavored one, those are hard to get rid of"_ **[A/N: It's true]** _Soon both kids were grabbing their designated pies and started throwing pies at us. Making it a war pie fest. Oh goody._

"Um sorry to intrigue on this flashback, but I was there" Sinclair saying.

"Oh...right. Never mind that" I said.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinclair's POV<strong>

"So why are you here all by yourself?" Aki said taking a seat next to me.

"Well...just looking out above, I guess" I said. I didn't feel the need to act the way I was. In my mind all I could see was confusion of what had occured back there. The sudden action that Crow did. He seemed like he knew me all too well. And that made me want to answer some questions!

"Sinclair? Are you feeling alright?" the red-head said.

"I...I have to go" as I got up, nearly tripping on one of the steps.

"Wait! Go where?" she said. I looked back, not sure how to respond to her. Not really knowing where to go either. Just anywhere from here, somehow it just feels right...As I was about to leave, familiar voices stopped me.

"Sinclair-neechan where are you going? The party hasn't even finished yet?" Rua said, with Ruka standing beside him. Both had confused faces, well only Rua did. Ruka on the other hand had a worried expression. Kids these days I swear, always doing the necessary to make you stay, when you're really trying to leave! (Sigh) Fine! I'll do it for them, but only once.

"Just...um, going over to the store to get...um ice cream, yeah ice cream" I said. Kids love those, right?

"Ice cream? Yay! Can I come Sinclair-neechan!" Rua said in excitement, hoping up and down.

"Sure, but don't you think 'Sinclair-neechan' is a bit too long for you to say? Why not just call me 'nee-chan', okay? I said.

"Sure, "_nee-chan_","he said adding the emphasis on it. I looked at Ruka, her expression did not look like she was worrying now, but instead more like want to go with us.

"Ruka, do you want to come with us?" I said gesturing my hand to hers. She nodded and took my hand. I noticed Aki standing there beside the staircase. She looked at me like something was up, I guess I'll have to talk to her about this later.

"Come on nee-chan, or else the stores will close" Rua said, pulling my hand to go further ahead. It was getting late, so it would be wise to hurry now. As I was about to leave, Aki stopped me.

"Sinclair, you will need this" as she handed me a couple of dollar bills. "I don't think you brought money with you. Oh and Sinclair?"

"What?" I said.

"Have fun" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" I smiled as well. "We'll be back okay. Come on Rua, Ruka, the store will close if we don't hurry up" as I started to run. "Come on I'll race you to the store you two"

"No fair, you got two long legs! Ruka, let's both beat her with our kid power!" Rua said.

"(Sigh) Got it Rua" as they began to catch up to Sinclair.

"Kids are indeed influencial" Aki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Akisolarwing68: <strong>Okay, so it might be short, but meh. This was probably just a filler chapter, but I really need to get into topic, I will try my best. As for the (cough) **new** (cough) story, here's the summary/plot:

-**Its about what happens before the five/six sighners became dragons into their respective cards. Sure they'll be human and all, but it will still represent their story line with the whole dark sighner event, but okay. I'll tell you the details later in the chapter, if you acctually accept this story plot.**-

As always, thank you so much for reading and I will try to update, school calls. Please review. Bye!


End file.
